memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Klingons: Blood Will Tell
| author =Scott & David Tipton | editor = | illustrator =David Messina | publisher =IDW Publishing | format =Paperback | published =November 2007 | original =5 comics | original dates=April-September 2007 | pages =168 | ISBN =ISBN 1600101089 | date = | stardate = | altcover = | caption = |}} Star Trek - Klingons: Blood Will Tell was a five part comic miniseries published by IDW Publishing, their second miniseries and their first TOS comics after their debut TNG miniseries The Space Between. The series was the first Star Trek project by Scott & David Tipton and was illustrated by David Messina, the writer/artist team have gone on to make several other Star Trek comics for IDW. Introduction There are two sides to every argument, and this special collection looks at some of the most famous encounters between the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire - from the Klingon perspective! Star Trek fans are used to the Klingons responding with "swift and blinding violence," and now the creative team that brought you Angel: Auld Lang Syne will show us why. Also includes a cover gallery by series artist David Messina and variant cover artist Joe Corroney. Overview :Untold generations ago, Kahless the Unforgettable defeated his enemies and founded the glorious Klingon Empire. Imparting to his people the laws of honor. Upon his departure, he said to them "You are Klingons. You need no one but yourselves." But times change... The series looked at some of the most famous encounters between the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire, from the Klingon's point-of-view. Each issue looked at a different TOS episode with a framing story arc set around the events of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country tying the series together. Episodes featured were "Errand of Mercy", "The Trouble With Tribbles", "A Private Little War" and "Day of the Dove". The first issue was also be available translated into Klingonese by Marc Okrand and the Klingon Language Institute, including a script in English for non-Klingon readers. The complete miniseries was printed in an omnibus book in November 2007 which included the Klingon language edition of the first issue and a gallery of the numerous covers for the series. None of the issues (with the exception of the English script in the Klingon language edition of the first issue) had their titles published within the comic book, nor did the titles appear in the omnibus edition. Fortunately one of the writers, Scott Tipton provided the titles for all the issues on IDW's message boards. Issues Each issue of the series was available in at least three covers. The A cover throughout series was by David Messina, however the B cover varied between Joe Corroney covers or photo-covers. The more limited availability retail incentive cover for each issue was typically the alternate B cover (eg. a photo-cover if a Corroney cover had been used for B and visa-versa), with the exception of the second issue which had a sketch version of the Corroney cover rather than any photo-cover. The first and third issues had an additional retail incentive cover, featuring the Joe Corroney artwork without any titles. On top of that the first issue was also issued with second photo-cover, exclusive to Comics Pro, and two additional covers for the Klingon language edition. ;Additional "Against Their Nature" covers Appendices External links * *Klingons: Blood Will Tell page at the Star Trek Comics Checklist *Writers Scott and David Tipton discuss the series in this article at Newsarama Category:TOS miniseries Category:Comic miniseries Category:Comic collections